The Amazing World of Gumball 700th Episode Special!
The Amazing World of Gumball 700th Episode Special! ''Is the 700th episode of TAWOG. Synipolis The people of Elmore celebrate the 700th episode! Characters Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Anais Watterson Zach .T. Watterson Nicole Watterson Richard Watterson Minor Characters Every body else from the show. Special Guest Stars James Percy Dan Limesley Richard E. Rabbit Richard E. Rabbit is a short from TAWOG. Short Synipolis Richard tries to catch Larry the Pizza Delivery Guy. Transcript a normal day in Elmore Richard: I wonder what's on TV? on TV Larry: tv Do you want free pizza for life? Richard: Yeah Larry: Well if you're watching this commercial right now you have to catch me on my moped to win. Richard: Piece of cake. Larry outside LARRY WAIT! drives away, Richard gets an idea. French Narrator: One hour later. has a rocket on his back Richard: Here he comes, light it Gumball! Gumball: Dad I don't think this is a good idea. Richard: I SAID LIGHT IT! Gumball: OK OK! lights the rocket as Larry passes by. Richard Flies and crashes into Mr. Robinson's house which Mr. Robinson is currently taking a bath. Mr. Robinson: disbelief WHAT THE HECK! starts sliding No, No, No, No, No, No, No! hits the ground an breaks Why does this always happen to me! Richard: the phone Elmore Shipping Company, I would like to buy a giant magnet please. switches on the magnet Larry: caught in the magnet's attraction beam What the-! magnet gets Larry Richard: Larry Who's the smart guy now? Larry: Ok sir you win but you may want to run. Richard: Why? points pizza place is coming right for them Richard: screams building exploded and pizza went everywhere Richard: pizza slice Totally worth it. ends special starts Gumball: Welcome one and all to THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL 700TH EPISODE SPECIAL! applase Gumball: now I know you've been waiting months for this and now it's finally here! Darwin: And because it's a special day, we're going to show you the new and improved revamped THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL THEME SONG! Hit it Anais! Anais: You got it! in a DVD labeled "Revamped Theme Song" Song starts Lyrics: ''There's a magical place called Elmore Trivia * James and Percy are introduced for the frist time. * The new theme song will be used in Season 6 *The Richard E. Rabbit short was first released on the CN App. Continuity * Dan returns after his role in The Gameshow. * James and Percy will only make non speaking cameos until their 1st major role in the Thanksgiving Special. Cultural References * Richard E. Rabbit is a play on the name Wile E. Coyote. * The short was also based on the Roadrunner and Wile E. Coyote Cartoons. * Mr. Robinson taking a bath and his bathtub sliding out of his house and breaking is a reference to the popular Cleveland bathtub gag from Family Guy. Goofs/Errors * Mr. Robinson lives next door to the Wattersons it's unknown how his house is across the street from them. * When Gumball lights the rocket Richard disappears (except for his face) for a eighth of a second. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 5 by Jaredpenn29